


Moments Like These

by Lynn9785



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Childhood Memories, F/M, Friendship/Love, Regret, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn9785/pseuds/Lynn9785
Summary: Betty and Archie are carving their Halloween pumpkins. And as Archie looks up at Betty and sees her soft smile and the brightness in her eyes he thinks it’s moments like these that he feels the regret and he wonders what it would be like to call her his own.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper
Comments: 17
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a short one shot I wanted to do for Halloween 🎃. It’s sweet and short and a bit a fun for the holiday. I love this pairing so had to do a quick Halloween story for the two. I’m still working on my other story Always “My Girl”. I’m on the last two chapters and if anyone is wondering yes I am in the middle of writing chapter 8 it’s just taking some time. I’m trying to figure out how to include all the loose ends and wrap things up hopefully it will be done by next week. But anyways please let me know what you think of this little short in the comments below. And that you for reading even if you don’t like it. But makes me happy when I do get comments and kudos. Enjoy. 
> 
> Ps. The characters are not mine and I have not rights I just love messing with these characters

Betty and Archie are carving their Halloween pumpkins. And as Archie looks up at Betty and sees her soft smile and the brightness in her eyes he thinks it’s moments like these that he feels the regret and he wonders what it would be like to call her his own.

Archie’s POV:

It was a week before Halloween and Archie had been feeling a little lost. Everything was changing and Archie wasn’t sure where that left him. He had just started a thing with Veronica and it was new and exciting. But he wasn’t sure his heart was really into it. He wanted to look at Veronica like Jughead looked at Betty. “Betty”. Her name tumbled in his mind over and over again but he wasn’t sure why. He didn’t know why every time he thought of her he had a sinking feeling in his stomach. 

As if he had been calling her Betty appeared in his bedroom doorway. “Hey Arch. What you doing on the floor.” Archie was splayed out on the floor of his bedroom lost in his own thoughts. “Oh nothing..... was just doing some sit ups”. He knew it was a lame excuse but it was the first thing that came to his mind. He really didn’t want to explain to Betty the scrambled mess his brain was at this moment. Usually Betty knew when he was lying or when something was wrong but she didn’t notice this time. Archie frowned when she started to speak not noticing his internal turmoil. “Well get up and come down stairs I got something for us”. He perked up a bit hearing she had something for “them”. When was the last time she had said “them” or “us” that referred to him and Betty. 

That thought took him back a bit but he got up and followed her down stairs. “What is it Betty? Did you bring me a burger and shake”. He joked. That was always their thing eating a burger and shake together and it was the only thing he could think of. “No Arch. It’s even better! Just shut up and come see”. He rolled his eyes but the smile grew as he followed her into his back yard. When he seen what she had brought his smile grew even wider. “Pumpkins! You got us pumpkins?” She looked over at him her eyes bright. “Yeah. Halloween is coming up and I don’t know. We really haven’t spent much time together....” she trailed off not finishing that thought but he already knew what the end of that sentence was. “Since she got with Jughead”. 

He must of had a sour look on his face because Betty noticed his reaction to her statement. But she thought it was something else that was bothering him. “What? You don’t like them?” He seen her face fall a little so he was quick to reassure her. “No no Betty this is great! I was just thinking how much has changed.... you know after Jason’s murder. He lied again and again she didn’t notice. “Yeah things have been really crazy. That’s why I wanted to start up our tradition again. Me, you pumpkins” I thought it would be fun.... and just nice to spend sometime with my best friend. Archies heart warmed at her words and he smiled softly at Betty nodding his head. “Yeah it would be great Betts. I’ve missed you”. She smiled back at him and grabbed his hand and gave it a little squeeze. She dropped his hand too quickly for his liking. Archie could still feel her warm hand in his and it left a slight tingle in his fingers. “Well what do you say let’s get these pumpkins gutted”. She made a silly “yuck face” and giggled which made Archie laugh. “Yeah let’s do this”. 

They were elbow deep in pumpkin guts laughing at old memories of when they were kids doing this very thing when a big blob of slimy pumpkin hit Archie’s face. Shocked and a little confused Archie looked up to see Betty laughing with a cute pink color tinged on her cheeks. “Oh no you didn’t just do that”. Archie was already planning his attack on Betty. “Yeah and what are you going to do about it Andrews?” It was a challenge and Archie wasn’t about to turn it down. Archie grabbed a big scoop of his own just as Betty was doing the same. 

Before he knew it they were both flinging pumpkin guts at each other. Then Betty was squealing and running away from him. “Oh no you don’t you started this Cooper”. Archie ran after her with the squishy insides in his hands. Betty screeched and yelled as Archie came after her. Betty was all out of ammo and he knew he had her. Archie tackled Betty as they both tumbled to the ground laughing as they went down. Archie ended up on top smearing the goop onto her face and arms. Betty kicked and wiggled her body trying to get out from under him but Archie had her pinned to the ground with his body. Just like when they were kids Archie stuck some of the gooey goop down the front of her shirt. 

Betty wiggled more and screeched louder as he did so. They were both out of breath, laughing so hard they could feel cramps start to form in their stomachs. Archie’s head was a bit down so when he looked up into Betty’s eyes and seen the soft smile and brightness in her eyes it took him back. It was moments like these that he was full of regret...... the “regret of turning her away”. And as Archie looked at Betty he wondered what it would be like if Betty was his. 

He hadn’t noticed his own hands drifting upwards from her waist up under her shirt. His hands were resting on her bare stomach the sticky mess still all over his hands. Archie had the softest look on his face staring into the eyes of his best friend. A warmth had started to build inside Archies chest and his body pressed more firmly into Betty’s. Her breath hitched and all laughter stopped as they both stared at each other. Betty didn’t move a muscle and as if Archie couldn’t control his own body he sunk further onto her. He wanted to be as close as possible he wasn’t sure what he was doing he just knew it felt right. 

His face started to come closer to Betty’s as his thumbs stroked softly over her stomach. Archie could feel Betty’s heart racing in her chest and he knew Betty could feel his. And the moment before his lips touched hers the back door banged open and he heard his dad call him. “Archie you back here!” 

Startled they both struggled to get up quickly. Betty was wiggling underneath him and he groaned as she made contact with his groin. In that moment he hadn’t noticed he was hard until it made contact with Betty’s body. That’s when Betty noticed too her eyes widened and flickered down. Archies hands were still on her bare stomach and they were tangled up together. They finally got up and broke apart it was one of the hardest things Archie had to do when he finally let her go. Betty rushed back to the pumpkins and Archie followed slowly trying to adjust himself discreetly. He sat back down across from Betty just staring at her face. She was flushed the most beautiful pink radiating off of her. 

Just then his dad came out the door and down the stairs. “There you are. And oh hey Betty your here too!” He heard the excitement and surprise in his dads voice. “Hey Mr. Andrews! Yea... yeah just thought I would come over and start up mine and Archie’s tradition again”. Her voice squeaked a little at his name and Archie looked up at her face. She was still flustered and Archie couldn’t help but smile. “That’s great and it looks like you two still don’t know how to keep the guts off each other”. Archie blushed as did Betty because all they heard was “keep off each other. “I remember when you two were kids and would do this every year. And I also remember how Archie couldn’t keep his eyes off of you”. Archie and Betty’s heads shot up looking at Fred with wide eyes. “Wha wha what?” Archie stuttered out. “Oh yeah you had it bad boy. I always thought you two would end up together but you know....” Fred trailed off in thought. “But here you guys are still friends and both in a relationship. It really is nice seeing you two together again. Well have fun you two make sure to show me the finished product. I believe I still have some candles in the kitchen drawer”. 

Fred headed inside not knowing what had happened just before he came out and not knowing what his words did as he left. Archie chanced a look at Betty and seen her face was bright red. But what was most startling was she was looking at him dead in the eyes. She had a curious but confused look on her face. Archie was embarrassed but he couldn’t rip his eyes from hers. And yes moments like these he wonders why he ever turned her down. 

The End


	2. Thanks for the Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie fights back his feelings. Will this Thanksgiving holiday be what he has always remembered it to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who liked and comment on this story. It was just meant to be a one shot but thanks to a few who enjoyed it I thought I could do a few more things with this short.

Archie: Giving thanks to those around you

Archie’s POV:

The winter holidays were always special to Archie. He has so many fond memories of growing up during these times. His dad and mom always made it a big deal. His home was always decked out with decorations inside and out. But now as he has gotten older and his mom and dad had split it just hasn't been the same. Archie still loved the holidays and his dad would still bring out the decorations or whatever he had left of them. But Archie still felt like some things were missing. 

The Thanksgiving holiday was coming up and Archie wanted to get that old feeling back. The excited feeling he had when he was a child. So he planned on making Thanksgiving dinner himself, all the fixings included. As he planned and prepped for this his mind wondered to Betty. It has been weeks since he has seen her. Well that halloween weekend to be exact. He's been feeling like she has been avoiding him. He blames himself for the distance between them. He wishes his dam body could of controlled itself. He was so embarrassed by his actions but also what his dad had said. Archie grones just thinking about it. He just hopes Betty has forgotten or at the very least forgiven him. 

It's the morning before Thanksgiving and Archie has risen early to start the process of dinner. He knows its a lot of work so that's why he's starting a day early. As he gets up from bed he goes to his window and looks out across the way to the girl next doors window. He is shocked to see her there in plain sight. Its been too long since he has even seen her face. He caught glimpses of her back or a side profile but that's it. But there she stands in front of him wearing only her underwear. Archie should turn away and close his curtain but he can't seem to move. 

Betty's hair is still down and he can see she is rifling through her clothes. Archie isn't much of an early riser but Betty is. Maybe that's why her curtains are wide open and in this state none the less. He watches her wistfully as she glides from her closet to her dresser. Her milky skin shining in the morning sun. When she turns her back to him his throat tightens. And when she flicks her bra off he groans audiblely. He sees her go to turn around so Archie hits the floor. God he hope she didn't see him looking. He felt like such a creep staring at his best friend like that. What is wrong with him lately. And yes moments like these he truly wonders "what the hell is wrong with you".

Archie gets ready for the day and heads down stairs. His dad is already up pulling everything out for Archie. Making sure they have everything on Mary's recipe cards. Fred looks up when Archie enters the kitchen with a look of are you sure about this. "You really going to cook all this Arch?". "You don’t even cook eggs that well". Fred chuckled remembering that time Archie burnt eggs. "I was 12 dad. And yeah I think I could do this. Just follow the steps right?" 

Turns out Fred was right an hour later the smoke alarm was going off. They were running to all the doors and windows opening them up to let the smoke out. A few moments later he heard Betty calling out for them. "Arch!..... Mr. Andrews!". Archie was too shocked that she was actually here that he forgot how to speak. "In here Betty! We're good. It's just Arch trying to cook". That’s when he heard her small tinkle of a laugh as she entered the kitchen. "Hasn't he learned his lesson from the egg debacle." When she finally looked up at him she blushed and turned her head away. Archie must have had his mouth hanging open because his dad made a comment. "Your catching flys Arch!" Embarrassed again by his dad he quickly shut his mouth. "Whatever...... I had this. That pan is just no good." He tried to defend himself. Betty looked into the pot he was using and snickered at him. "You mean you stuck all the dry ingredients in here and forgot the wet". It was all too much the smokey house the alarm still going off and the laugh Betty was trying to hold in. They all three started to burst out laughing. 

That's when he got a good look at Betty and seen she had a fire extinguisher with her. A soft smile graced Archies face as he looked at Betty. "Here to save us Betts" he nodded towards the extinguisher in her hand. Betty blushed again with her head down trying to hide it but Archie saw. "Um. Well someone has got to. Right?". When Archie looked up at his dad Fred was staring at him with a huge smile on his face. "Well I'll leave you guys to it. You can help him right Betty?. This boy has no clue how to cook." He smiled as he passed them and gave his son a wink. 

They stood there in silence for a moment just staring at Fred leave the room. Betty spoke first. "So your up early. Your hardly up before 11 am unless it's a school day". As she said this he seen her face shift slightly. He too was remembering this morning looking at her through her window. He quickly tried to lead her away from that thought. "Oh. Well um yeah. I was thinking of doing a big Thanksgiving dinner. You know like the ones my mom use to do when I was younger." She smiled at the memories because yes Betty was always there too. " Yeah your mom always made the best stuffing." It was silent again but it was a comfortable silence. They just stared at each other recalling the times they had watched his mother cook these big dinners. "So..... you think you could help a guy out. I don’t want to ruin my mother's good name and not do her recipe justice." He knew it was a long shot she probably had other plans today. Betty looked around at all the things Archie had been preparing and smiled. "Sure Arch. I can make sure you don't set the block on fire." Archie pushed her shoulder at her snide remark and started to grab more ingredients for the stuffing. 

He dosen't know how much time passed but it must have been awhile. Because right in the middle of him and Betty having a flour fight Jug walked in. They were making the dough for the rolls and Archie flung some flour at her and the rest was history. Betty and Archie have flour all over their arms and faces laughing at each other. "Hey. What are you doing Betts?" Archie froze hearing Jug call her that and his insides started to get warm. Betty froze too looking over at Archie. Turning around Betty gave Jughead a small smile. " Hey Jug. Just helping Arch cook up some food for Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow". She looked over to Archie real quick and back at Jughead. She walked over to Jughead and wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a hug. 

Just then Jughead looked up at Archie giving him a suspicious look and kissed Betty's neck. Archie squeezed the dough roughly he had in his hands and his whole body was lit into a flame. He could feel the red hot rage filling up his gut. He had to turn around and take a few deep breaths to get his mind under control. He didn't understand what was happening to him. When he calmed his body down he turned to Jug and Betty a smile plastered on his face. And it was moments like these where he wanted to smash Jug in the face.

He tried his best to ignore the way Jughead was holding her close to him or when he touched her face. It all!.... was becoming too hard. But when Archie looked up at the two having a quiet conversation, he seen a big white flour hand print on the small of Betty's back and couldn't help but smile. Jughead’s voice startled him out of a day dream he must have been having. "So Arch just you and your dad this holiday? Your making an awful lot of food for two people". This erked Archie. "Well actually I was going to invite some people to join us. You know make it festive and all. Your on that list Jug so what do you say." Jughead finally cracked a smile at Archie. " Thanks man I would love to. But I'm heading to my moms for Thanksgiving. She wanted us all there this year. I just came looking for Betty to tell her I wasn't going to be around for a while. She wants us to spend the month up there after Thanksgiving into Christmas". 

Archie tried not to be excited but he couldn't help the happiness that spread through him knowing Jug would be away for awhile. What is up with him lately? This is one of his best friends he had to get a grip on his emotions. "Oh wow. That's actually a long time dude sorry to hear that. Your gonna miss all the great Christmas and holiday party's Cheryl will be throwing". Jug made a face like yeah right and Archie laughed. They both knew how horrible those parties were. "Yeah.... yeah man you can tell me all about them. Sorry Betts. I really wanted to be here with you but I got to go." Betty didn't seem to broken up about it though. At least that's what Archie thought. "It's okay Jug. Don't worry about me, I'll be good here celebrating with my family". Jughead didn’t look convinced. "Yeah but you don't like the holidays with your family." This was Archie's opening to invite Betty so he took it. "You don’t gotta celebrate with them Betts you can hang out with me and my dad". Jughead had another look of unease on his face but Archie ignored him looking straight at Betty. "Yeah? I would really like that Arch. And with me helping you cook all this food it might actually be good". She gave him a sly smile. That smile did something to Archie that wasn't appropriate especially with Jughead standing right there. 

Betty walked Jughead out to his bike to say their goodbyes. And Archie was glad she did. He wasn't sure he could watch that. It was getting more difficult to ignore his feelings for Betty. But he would try none the less. 

It had been 30 min since Betty stepped outside with Jughead and he wasn't sure she was coming back. But then just as he was setting the rolls on a pan to rise she spoke. "Your getting this down Arch. You got the dough all rolled into balls and ready to rise." His head shot up to look at her and she was smiling at him. "I thought maybe you left and I was on my own". "I would never just leave you Arch". The implications of that statement could be taken in a different way so she added. "You know. To finish this up by yourself." Betty blushed again and Archie loved when she did. "Thanks Betts". Archie had said it so softly with a breathy quality to it that Archie was blushing now too. 

It was like they were in a dance together. A clumsy one but a dance all the same. They would pass each other brushing against one another grabbing different things they needed for what ever dish they were making. Archie would graze his hand on her lower back to let her know he was behind her and Betty would squeeze his bicep to ask him to scooch over. Archies heart was pounding in his chest. It was a type of torture but it was so sensual at the same time. They worked so well together. And in moments like these here with Betty. Archie thought about how much of an idiot he was to let her go. He looked at his best friend.......... and he knew right here right now this was more than friendship for him. 

And the only thing that had been missing from his holiday's wasn't something......... it was someone. 

It was Betty.

To be continued...............


	3. The Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie falls deeper but someone shows back up into his life and he’s not sure what he will do. But he is sure it has to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys
> 
> So this is real short because I had to have this to move on to the next part. And I want to move past some of the bumps in the road. Tell me what you think. I will be doing a Christmas themed part with Betty and Archie next should have that up later today or in the next few days depending. Should I continue this past Christmas into the new year? Or end it with Christmas Please give me some feed back or if you think I should add anything I’d be more than happy to hear from you all 
> 
> Thanks enjoy

Archie: A Mistake 

Archies POV

Thanksgiving was everything Archie wanted. The people closest to him surrounding a table with delicious food and laughter all around them. Dinner was perfect it was him his dad and Betty. That’s all he really needed but what was most surprising was his mom’s arrival. Archie was surprised to say the least but it was a happy surprise. She praised the dinner that him and Betty had made. This made him burst with pride. It was mostly Betty who had cooked but he made sure he helped every step of the way. The weeks after we’re even better, it was like nothing had changed in their lives. It was just him and Betty walking to school together, eating lunch together and walking to Pops for a milkshake. Things were almost perfect but he still felt like he was missing something........ but he ignored the feeling deep inside him. And this week coming up would truly show him just how much the both of them have changed.

Archie was running around his bedroom getting ready to meet Betty outside their homes like they do every morning when there was a knock on the door. Running down the stairs with a huge smile on his face Archie sprinted towards the door. “Hey dad Betty’s here! See you later”. Archie yelled to his dad swinging the door open with a huge smile on his face really only Betty could put there. But when he settled his eyes on the girl on his front porch it wasn’t Betty’s eyes he was staring at. It was none other than Veronica Lodge. Archies face fell in confusion “ Ronnie? Wha what are you doing here?” Veronica’s face fell just as his did at his question and the look on his face. “Hi Archiekins. I just got back from New York and I guess I thought we could drive to school together?” He could tell her confidence faltered a bit at his reaction of her being there. Archie felt a little pang of guilt at the look on her face. But it wasn’t like they were dating or anything but he still felt bad for how he reacted. Just as he was about to answer her he heard Betty leaving her house. When he looked up he seen Betty’s surprised face as she seen Veronica on his front step. Archie’s heart sank as Betty’s face turned from surprise to a bright smile. “Hey V! Did you just get back?” Veronica turned and seen Betty at the bottom of the walk and she smiled too. “Hey B! Yeah I just stopped by to see if Archie wanted a ride. She looked a bit flustered and hung her head low as if embarrassed being seen doing so. Archie looked at Betty willing her to look at him and hopefully intervene and state they walk together everyday. He knew she wouldn’t say that but he still wanted her to look at him, but she never did. Betty just smiled and nodded her head. “Cool. I’ll see you two at school then”. Archie watched Betty walk off down the sidewalk without him. Veronica turned towards him smiling brightly as he kept his eyes on Betty’s back. “So you ready?” That had Archie snap out of his daze watching Betty’s pony tail swing back and forth. “Yeah. Sure Ronnie.” He hated how disappointed he felt, Veronica deserved better from him. 

On the ride to school Veronica grabbed Archie’s hand and squeezed it with a shy smile on her face. This couldn’t get any worse he felt like shit. Did he lead her on making her think they were together? Yeah they kissed a few times but it just didn’t feel right to him. So when she left for Thanksgiving break and neither of them said anything to one another he didn’t think it was anything. Or had he miss read the situation. Archie just smiled back and turned his head staring out the window of the expensive car kicking himself for ever starting anything with Veronica. She didn’t deserve this, didn’t deserve his uncertainty. He had to say something and soon. 

The school day passed by without anything more happening with Veronica there were no more looks or touches. But there was nothing from Betty either which dampened his mood. He kept glancing at Betty throughout the day just hoping he would look up and she would be looking at him too. But she never was looking at him when he was looking at her. Just as the day was ending and he was standing at his locker Veronica grabbed his hand leading him into a empty class room. When she shut the door Archie was just about to ask her what was going on when she kissed him. She was pressed tightly to his body and had him pushed up against the door. He tried to give in to the feeling and kiss her back, tried to get Betty out of his head but with no luck. He just couldn’t do this anymore he had to tell Veronica this just didn’t feel right. He pulled away and looked at the beautiful girl in front of him, he thought he could just pretend for a while and maybe eventually he could fall for this girl. But then again he didn’t want to pretend even if he couldn’t be with the one he really wanted. 

He looked sadly at Veronica not ready to hurt this girl standing in front of him. “What’s wrong Archiekins?” ‘You have to do it. Now or never Archie’ he told himself. “I’m........ I’m so sorry Ronnie. I just..... I just. He didn’t know how to explain what he was feeling it was always hard for Archie to get the right words out. “What. What is it. It’s okay you can tell me anything.” This made it worse. He barely knew this girl but she already acted as if they knew each other for years or have been dating forever. “I just don’t think we should continue this”. He gestured towards him then her. “I just haven’t been feeling what I should when I’m with you. I know that sounds bad but believe me it’s not you it’s something inside of me and I can’t really explain it right”. He watched as a hurt look crossed her face but it smoothed out quickly and her eyes went blank. “Oh. Okay.... I I didn’t know you felt that way. I guess I thought you like me after that last kiss we shared before the dance.” God he hated himself he knew he shouldn’t of done that but in the heat of the moment it just happened. And lately his feelings for Betty had surfaced and intensified. He had realized it was impossible to shove them back in since the day Betty showed up at his house with pumpkins....... of all things. “I’m so so sorry Ronnie. I know........ it’s just something changed....... I guess it’s. He trailed off not really knowing how to finish that thought. Then he finished with. “It just doesn’t feel right between us.” He knew he had hurt her. But her face was a perfect mask, so he didn’t know how she was feeling in this moment. “That’s okay Archie. We can just be friends right? That will work too.” He didn’t think that was possible for Veronica she didn’t seem like the kind of girl to be rejected and then be friends with that person. He nodded and she walked out of the room hills clicking in her wake. 

That week went by slowly making him uneasy. He felt alone, he spent most of his time with Reggie and the other football players. Veronica was always with Betty so he couldn’t really go hang out with her. He just had to wait it out till it wasn’t awkward with Veronica anymore. But time just seemed to drag and he was getting more anxious as it did. He wasn’t sure what was happening to him but the longer he was away from her the more he thought of her. He started to dream of her at night....... it started off innocent enough just little things but then they turned more explicit. He would be thinking of her when they were in his backyard his body pressed into her soft one. And that was all it took, he was now having tense dreams about his best friend and he wasn’t sure how to stop them. He wasn’t sure if he even wanted them to stop.

He was sitting in his room one afternoon plucking the strings on his guitar when he looked up at the girl next doors window. And there she was in a soft white dress her hair hanging over her shoulders. He felt a pang in his chest, then she looked up straight at him with a small smile and his heart sped up. She waved and picked up her phone, then he heard his ping with a notification. He quickly grabbed his phone to read what it said. “Hey Arch. Pops?” He smiled at the message and typed a quick reply. “Always!” When he looked back up she had a beautiful smile on her lips and he raced down the stairs to meet her. He ran out so quickly she was just coming out her door when he reached her front steps. Archie stopped in his tracks watching her shut the door. As if in slow motion she turned, smiled and slowly made her way down to him. She looked so beautiful....... like an angel........ so soft and sweet, her white dress swaying lightly in the breeze. “His” beautiful angel........ it kept running through his head like a mantra. It had been unusually warm for December and he couldn’t be more happy that it was. Because Betty Cooper was breathtaking and Archie was lost in her green eyes. And again moments like these he just wanted to cry for what he could have had but was too stupid to realize it. 

To be continued...............


	4. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting harder for Archie. There will be choices to make but he will be output in a situation that he is not sure he can come back from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> So here is another short/chapter lol. I hope you enjoy please let me know what you think 💭. Let me know if I should do one more or.......? I love the feed back . There is not much to say other than that. Hope everyone is having a safe and happy holiday. Much love from mine to yours.

Archie: The Wonder of Christmas 

Archie’s POV:

Archie stood in front of Betty’s house frozen in place he was staring at her front door when it slowly opened and Betty stepped out in a beautiful light pink dress. His breath caught in his throat but what he noticed the most was the pure sadness etched into her face. He heard himself speak but it felt like he was out of his own body looking at the scene in front of him. “Betty......”.... Then she spoke but he heard nothing, just seen the movements of her lips, the tears welling up in her eyes. He desperately searched for words........ anything to say but the things he wanted to say weren’t coming out. He could feel his lips moving but still couldn’t hear a sound, as Betty’s face contorted more his heart slowly started to split in his chest. He was screaming in his mind to stop to just STOP!........ he could see the hurt the pain intensifying in her beautiful face as he saw him self in slow motion moving his lips. Why couldn’t he speak...... why couldn’t he stop himself or control any of his movements. When Betty turned and walked away from him pausing ever so slightly, entering her home Archie dropped to his knees screaming her name one last time........ “BETTY!!!!”. 

.....................................

Archie woke with a jolt. “What the fuck!” He was so frazzled, heart beating erratically in his chest. He had tears running down his cheeks and a cold sweat on his body. He put his head in his hands taking a shaky breath. It was just a dream...... he repeatedly told himself but in reality it wasn’t...... it had happened and he would never wake up from that.   
Archie just couldn’t shake the ache that was in his heart.

Christmas was Archie’s favorite holiday but it wasn’t the presents or the food it was more simple than that. He love the warm feeling of the lights and how it seemed like everything around him was just that much better. It was the look on the kids faces when they seen something they have never seen before. Or when Betty’s eyes would grow just a little bigger when Archie would come over with a ginger bread house they would build together. The world just looked a bit brighter when this time of year rolled around. Maybe it was just the commercialized image people had in their minds but to Archie there was something more magical in the air. It was something special that he never could really put into words. 

Christmas grew closer and he could feel his mood lifting as the time went by. It seemed him and Veronica were on better terms and..... Betty...... Betty and him were growing back together just like they had always been when they were younger. He wanted to do something special something more for Betty. But nothing that would be to much. Just because Jughead wasn’t here didn’t mean he could completely open up and tell Betty how he had been feeling. There were still boundaries and he had to follow them. But with Jug away and the more time he spent with Betty it was getting harder to stop himself from completely falling into a fantasy, where it was just the two of them. 

He started to feel guilty so guilty that Archie put a little distance between them. He would take a little longer to answer a text or create an excuse where he couldn’t hang out with her that day. It was killing him inside but it had to be done. Things were getting to hard for him. He knew it was selfish in a way but it would be better in the long run. The longer he avoided her the more she called, texted or she would search for him out of her window. He knew she did because he was also looking for her out his. He was just hidden behind his curtains. It was killing him inside to do this but..... what should he do? Make a move on one of his closest friends girlfriend even if she was his best friend. There were times when he would argue with himself saying Betty was his first but in all reality she wasn’t his or Jugs, she didn’t belong to anyone. 

Archie was laying down on his bed headphones in his ears listening to a song any song that wouldn’t remind him of Betty. It was a losing battle because every song in some way reminds him of her. As he was laying there eyes closed tight he kept hearing a bang. His eyes flew open looking around his room as he took his headphones off. “Bang, Bang!” He looked to his window puzzled, slowly walking towards the noise. He quickly swiped his curtains open and he almost lost his balance right then and there at the sight in front of him. Betty was balanced on a ladder fists raised about to pound on his window again. He ripped the window open so fast without thinking. “What the hell Betty!” She was dangerously teetering on the ladder. He grabbed her quickly and pulled her inside his room. He had grasped her so quickly he had her pulled in tightly to his chest clinging to her frame. She looked up at him her eyes flashing with..... anger? He was breathing hard. She was breathing harder as they stared into each other’s eyes. He was gripping her so tightly that his fingers started to numb but they didn’t move or speak. Archie could feel her heart pound into his. Both of his arms wrapped around her waist more securely pressing his forehead to hers. He felt more than heard her breath hitch against his cheek. Then she was pushing him away smoothing out her shirt that had risen up in the process of her being dragged into the window. 

“What is wrong with you Archie Andrews!?” He was shocked and wasn’t sure what to say. “I have been calling you! Coming over, texting.......” she took a deep breath closing her eyes tight. She was quiet for a moment then she spoke softly. “Did I do something? Did I...... I..... do something to push you away?” He was kicking himself now...... he had done it again. The same look she had that night was on her sweet face and it was breaking him. Something on his face must have woken something up inside of her because before he knew it she was pushing him back angrily. “Don’t look at me like that Andrews! You are the one ignoring me! I have been trying to get ahold of you for days!” Her whole face was turning pink she was so upset. And Archie couldn’t help but notice how cute she looked when she was angry. 

He was speechless he wasn’t sure what to say but he knew he had to say something and fast. “No. No Betty you haven’t done anything. I..... I..... just been busy. I started to help my dad out at the job site, there were somethings that needed to be done before Christmas and I wanted to help my dad”. Archie gave her a sad smile he didn’t like lying but he couldn’t be honest, not now not like this. He could see her face soften slowly but he could tell she believed him. Then he seen her cheeks turn a shade of pink and an embarrassed look crossed her face. “Oh. I. I thought you might be avoiding me. I’m sorry Arch. I wish you would have text me back and let me know so I didn’t come over here embarrassing myself. Geez”. She looked so cute Archie gave her a sweet smile. “No. I’m sorry Betts I should have made time to explain. And you didn’t embarrass yourself. It’s...... it’s kinda cute”. She blushed harder looking up at him, hands on her cheeks. 

“Well what are you doing now? I was thinking we could watch some of our favorite Christmas movies. I’ve been dying for some popcorn and M&M’s!” He was so fucked....... he couldn’t deny Betty anything. “Yeah that sounds great Betts. I have no plans was just hanging around the house today.” She beamed up at him with her big round eyes. “Great because I have everything. I just need to grab it from my house. There is only two days till Christmas, I was worried I wouldn’t corner you in time. You have been super hard to get ahold of Andrews!” She turned towards the window to go back down the ladder and Archie caught her hand. “Not out the window Betty! I can’t have you falling and hurting yourself use the door please.” She huffed but complied and went towards his door. “Fine! But I’ll meet you downstairs in 5.” Archie chuckled but agreed with a nod. “Your crazy Cooper”. She held up a hand all five fingers raised in a warning reminding him he has five minutes. God he was truly fucked because he was slowly letting all his walls down and he was falling deeper for this girl.

True to her word Betty had everything, she came in with like five bags stuffed with junk food. “Dam Betty did you clean out the corner store.” He laughed as she swung the bags up and onto the kitchen counter. “Yup! Now start pulling everything out and help me Arch. I got hot chocolate and egg nog.” Archie made a face he didn’t like egg nog. “I know. I know but your dad likes it and it’s festive.” His heart warmed that she thought of his dad, she continued to list everything she brought. “I got chocolate candies and chewy candies and salty snacks anything you can think of. Oh and of course popcorn and these.” She stuck her hands in her pockets and pulled out two candy canes but not any candy canes they were their favorites. “Are those Strawberry twisted cream candy canes!” He already knew they were but he hadn’t seen them for years. “Yup found them at the sweet shop. I haven’t seen them in years and when I was shopping....... BAM! There they were it was fate Arch I tell you fate!” She had a huge smile on her face eyes bright looking right at Archie. Fate?.......... yeah it had to be. Archie was staring too intently at her, he had to look away and fast but he couldn’t seem to do it. He knew she could see the affection in his eyes because she mirrored it back to him. Only difference was he was not only thinking of their past but he was feeling the love deep in his heart for her now. And god it would be the death of him. “Yeah. Fate.” 

They had all their snacks piled up on the coffee table in front of them, Betty poised to start the first movie. She smirked over at him excitement in her eyes. “Can you guess the first movie? Or has it been too long?” Her smile seemed to get bigger as she asked. He knew but this was too fun not to mess with her. “Um. I’m not sure........ maybe The Santa Clause.” Betty slapped his thigh with an insulted look on her face. Archie laughed deep in his chest knowing that would not be the movie she was talking about. “Okay. Okay. I’m sorry. I didn’t forget I would never Betts.” He stroked his chin like he was contemplating his answer. “Could it be...... Gremlins?” Her toothy smile said it all and she hit the play button. They loved the traditional Christmas movies yes but this was always the first movie they would watch. It was filled with cheesy funny moments a little dark but one of their favorites. Not everybody realized it was a Christmas film because of it’s dark undertones but it was. Betty snuggled back into the couch and Archie settled back too........ a small smile on his lips. 

As the crazy gremlins were attacking a couple in a barn the door banged open and Betty jumped practically right into Archie’s lap. He automatically gripped her tightly to him and pulled her even closer. They both looked up to see Fred entering the house. He looked over at the two of them slightly surprised but a little smirk played at his lips. “Hey kids! This looks cozy”. He winked at them and Betty shifted out of Archie’s lap. “You scared us Mr. Andrews. Me and Arch were just watching some Christmas movies”. Fred laughed heartedly. “Usually I would ask how you were scared but I know you two. And of course your watching Gremlins.” He shook his head as he came into the living room more fully. Archie saw his dads face scan the room as he looked over at all the snacks and his face softened as he looked at the two. He knew Betty brought all his dad’s favorites. “Your too sweet Betty. Look you got all the goodies!” Betty smiled shyly but her words were the opposite. “Well it’s not Christmas without egg nog and licorice. Oh and look! Chocolate Patsys!” There were one of his dad’s all time favorites. When Fred was younger his dad would buy them for him as he would put it when I was a “young lad” my dad would get us these. Archie felt so much love for the girl next to him as he saw his dad grab a chocolate treat and smile at his Betty. Fred plopped down on his favorite chair with his treat and started to watch the movie with the two friends. 

When the movie ended his dad patted his stomach, stretching his arms above his head. “Alright kids I’m heading up. I’m beat, this was nice but I need to get some sleep”. He pointed a finger at the two half heartedly. “You two be good and don’t stay up too late”. He chuckled to himself and he walked past them squeezing Archie’s shoulder and kissed the top of Betty’s head. “Night you two”. It was so familiar it made Archie feel like he was 10 again. “Goodnight”. They both echoed one another, they looked over at each other and smiled taking the moment in. 

They had watched four movies before he noticed Betty slowly getting tired, so after the forth movie finished he got up and put the last movie in. As the movie started Betty smiled softly and snuggled into his side. Archie wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into the side of his body. Archie watched the classic scene play out onto the screen of his tv, of a snowy landscape, a house and the narrator of ‘A Christmas Story’ start to tell the classic story. The last thing he remembers is Betty snuggling into his side and Ralphie watching his friends taunt another one of his friends them daring him to stick his tongue on a poll. 

When Archie opened his eyes again, he was warm all over he could hear the festive music of the movie playing on repeat. He smiled and tightened his arms around a soft pillow on his chest. But then he realized what he was doing not so long ago and most importantly who with. “Betty”. His eyes shot open and he seen the situation in front of him. Betty. Betty in his arms as he was laying fully back onto the couch and Betty laying partially on top of him. He semi froze arms instinctively flexing around her. She let out a content sigh and Archie’s body relaxed at the sound, she slipped between his legs as their bodies were flushed against one another. He couldn’t help it he groaned and his chest rumbled with it. Just then Betty let a soft what he assumed to be a moan slip from her pink lips and she snuggled deeper into him and he groaned again. Her small body seemed to melt further into his and she shifted up just a bit and brushed firmly into him....... Fuck. Fuck this felt way too good he had to try and wake her but he didn’t want this to end just now. 

Betty started to mumble in her sleep and Archie was trying to catch the words coming out of her mouth. But when Betty pressed her body more firmly to his and squeezed him more tightly, sticking her nose to his neck breathing him in..... his heart stopped. She let out a soft moan and breathed deep, speaking one word............ “mmmm...... Archie”. His body lit up he felt fire....... as hot as the bluest flame and cold........ as cold as dry ice. He was burning everywhere and she had just said his name? In a way he had wished she would but only in his dreams. He had no control now he was sure if he was ever going to have the control to hold back from this he would have to leave now. Archie’s hands slipped to her lower back pushing her body closer to his own. Betty head lifted ever so slightly, her lips brushing against his neck as she softly kissed his pulse point. He was about to loose his mind, but he knew this was wrong. If he didn’t snap out of it now, he might do something he will regret. It all just felt too good......... too right! Archie couldn’t help himself he whispered her name softly. “Betty”. As soon as he spoke it she moved just right and her heat brushed against his and he was fucking gone. He looked down at the beautiful creature in his arms and the look on her face woke him up just enough. It wasn’t the exact look on her face it was because she didn’t really know it was him in her arms. Or he wasn’t really sure she knew, she was still in a state of sleep. 

He was so turned on he was on the verge of kissing her and she was making these little noises as they were both moving their bodies together ever so softly. All Archie could think is what if she woke and realized it was him and she was disappointed. Or even the horror or anger that he was taking advantage of the situation. He had to stop it now before she hated him forever. He repeated one name in his head to try and get his composure. ‘Jughead’........ ‘Jughead’. Betty’s hand went under his shirt grazing his lower stomach. ‘Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.’ ‘Jug. Jug. Jug.’ He started to shift from under her slowly so he didn’t wake her. When he got out completely from under her, he glanced at her as she whimpered and curled up. Archie ran to the guest bathroom downstairs and quickly shut the door behind him taking deep breath’s. 

He tried to calm himself to think of anything than what had just happened...... anything then the feelings that it gave him. But it was no use every little noise every little touch ran through his entire body and he was stiffer than he has ever been, the throbbing in his chest and lower half in sync. He dropped his head to the cool tile in the bathroom. “Fuck!” There was no ignoring it so Archie started to unbuckle his belt, slipping the button from his pants his hand drifting into his boxers. He grasped himself firmly whimpering softly at the contact, with only one thing on his mind. “Fuck....... fuck..... yes!” And fuck yes..... moments like these he was a god dam idiot. 

To be continued?...........


	5. New Years...... New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie and Betty spend New Years together. There is a party and Betty asks Archie to go. He’s not sure how much more he can take before all of his emotions spill from his mouth and body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> I wanted to get this out like a week ago but surprise... surprise I’m late on my posting once again lol. But I still wanted to post it regardless of it’s lateness. I hope you all enjoy let me what you think of this chapter. 🎊🎆 And Happy Late New Years

Archie: A New Year With New Beginnings.......... 

Archie was embarrassed, it was as simple as that. After the night he fell asleep on the couch with Betty and woke up with.... with.... god he couldn’t even finish that thought. Betty slept most the night and Archie spent the rest of the night on the floor of the living room........ next to her. He was too ashamed to lay back down with her again. He stayed awake for most of the night berating himself and what he had done, he just couldn’t help himself it was all too much. The more he was around her, the more he was losing himself in the feelings she was giving him. The loathing came easily but there was the feeling or rightness that came with his want. Not just the sexual kind, it was the feeling of right just being next to her and the conflicting feelings and thoughts waged war in his mind. 

Betty woke up that morning smiling shyly at Archie, thanking him for a wonderful night and even kissed his cheek. She left with the image of an innocent night, an innocent encounter but Archie knew what he had did and it ate at his head and heart. But as Betty squeezed him in a tight hug he knew there was no turning back. He was done running away from his feelings and he couldn’t hurt her anymore by ignoring her. He put himself in this situation and there was no excuse other than his selfish feelings intermingling with their friendship. And sooner than later he felt he would loose her forever because it was getting harder each day to hold them back. It was killing him inside slowly, yes there was the sexual tension for him but there was so much more to it now, his feelings were deepening and developing rapidly. 

Archie suppressed his feelings, just being there for his best friend, they went for a shake and burgers. They went on walks down trails, hiking up the mountain near the river. She even convinced him to study! Yes study for there ‘up coming SAT’s’ ... even if that was years away. “Better to be prepared now than later”. She had said. He would do anything for her if she asked he just wanted to be with her no matter what they were doing. It felt like months had passed but in reality it had been only days. He was so happy, so content but all good things come to an end, it was coming but he didn’t see it or just didn’t want too..... and he wished..... in a way that it was just him and Betty like it use to be. 

It was New Years Eve and Archie didn’t think much of the day in fact he tried not to think of it at all. But when Betty showed up at his home with a glint in her eye and ridiculous matching head bands he knew she had other plans. “Now Arch...... just bare with me and listen for like twenty seconds okay?” He couldn’t say no so he just gave her a incredulous look and nodded his consent. “Okay. So I know we hate parties that involve Cheryl........ but just listen. Betty giggled at Archie’s frown but continued. “But she is having a new year’s bash and it actually sounds fun! There will be games and food ...... and karaoke.... yes!...... yes I know but it’s at Pops!” Archie cracked a small smile at her enthusiasm, and yes a New Years at Pops didn’t sound too bad. “Now get this Arch........ he has a down stairs! It was an old speak easy in the prohibition days!” Her eyes lit up at the historical stories of their small little town. “It’s going to be a 50’s themed party...... Arch!......... we have to be there.” Her Infectious smile had him grinning from ear to ear and who was he to dampen her excitement. He stared off to his side as if he was contemplating his answer. He could see Betty start to bounce her leg, gathering an argument in her mind if he was going to decline. Archie couldn’t help but smile Betty was a determined little thing and he knew she wouldn’t take no for an answer. Yes! Of course Betty........ that’s sounds great I’ll be there in any silly costume, singing any crazy song...... I’m there”. Her smile was blinding when she looked up at him and he knew it was the right thing to do. 

Archie: New Years Night

Archie stood in front of his mirror looking at himself, the dark blue and white pin striped suit stretching across his broad shoulders. He wasn’t wearing a suit jacket just a vest over his white long sleeved shirt. A hat adorned his head and it completed his look, he had slicked his hair back completely in the classic 50’s style. Archie took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves when he heard a small but approving sound. “Ah..... Arch you look great!” His dad’s voice hit his ears and Archie smiled. “Man. I remember a 50’s dance we did back in high school......” his dad trailed off in thought and Archie couldn’t help but tease his dad. “Oh dad you were born in the 40’s?!........ I was sure you grew up in the 80’s. His dad just gave him a playful scowl. “Arch you know I’m cooler than that. The 80’s were great and you wish you grew up during those times”. Archie just gave his dad a warm smile. “Dad you know I think your the coolest. I can only hope to be half the man you are.” Fred just smiled at his son as he fixed the collar of his shirt. “You look great Arch............ Betty won’t know what to do with you.” Archie blushed as his dad winked at him. “Dad”. Fred just smiled and waved his hand at him. “Oh Archie don’t hide from me. You already hide from her enough.......just have fun tonight son.” He was speechless, there were times when he forgot how much his dad really knew him. “Okay,.......... dad I will”. 

Archie was to meet Betty out in front of their homes and walk to Pop’s from there. He was there before her and his nerves were eating at him again. While he waited Archie was fidgeting with his hat in his hands, when he heard her front door open. His head shot up and all the nervousness he had been feeling melted away. Betty stood there in a black pencil dress, the sleeves were capped showing off the slenderness of her neck and shoulders. White polkadots adorned her dress as they curved down her body, it looked like the fabric was caressing her body as she walked towards him. Archie was speechless Betty looked radiant, she looked like she stepped right out of the 50’s. The look definitely suited her and Archie’s heart swelled and beaded rapidly in his chest at the same time. “Betts you look.......”. He didn’t know how to define the woman in front of him. “You look........... god”. Betty just chuckled. “Thanks Arch! You look dashing. We’re going to be the bell of the ball”. She gave him an incredibly sweet smile and Archie’s heart ached at the sight. “The ball? Really Betts?” He laughed as she hit his arm and frowned up at him. “I’m trying to stick with the theme of tonight, no making fun of me”. Archie just laughed again and did a little bow holding out his arm for her to take, Betty smiled and looped her arm with his and headed down the street. 

They arrived at Pops and they could see everyone crowded together in the little diner. They walked in and found their booth empty so they took a seat and ordered a shake to pass the time. They suspected Cheryl was going to make some kind of grand entrance, just then she burst through the front doors of Pops in a deep red dress. “Hello everyone, I am glad you all came to my amazing party. Now let’s all make our way down stairs and bring in this brand new year”. She had a blinding smile on her face but it didn’t reach her eyes. Archie rolled his eyes and Betty giggled at him, they both knew how dramatic and self absorbed Cheryl could be. Archie placed his hand on Betty’s lower back to lead her down to the waiting party. He felt Betty shiver, they didn’t bring coats it had been a mild night. “Are you cold Betts. I could go back to my house and grab something.” She looked up at him and she seemed to be caught off guard. “No.... no Arch I’m fine....... It was just a little chill in the air back there and it’s warm down here. Archie nodded because he could feel the warmth as they walked into the room below, he could also feel the heat coming off of Betty’s body they were so close together. When they reached the bottom of the stairs they were standing at the top of another wide stair case. He heard Betty gasp a little at the room in front of her, this made Archie happy watching her awe. “Oh my goodness Arch........ this place is amazing. Well I can honestly say Cheryl really out did her self here. Let’s go grab a drink.” She grabbed his hand and hurried down the stairs. He followed willingly chuckling at her excitement. 

Archie had to admit the party was actually fun, Cheryl had everything from food to music and games. Betty had them doing everything, they played games laughing the whole time. They even sang a few songs ‘apart and together’, Archie realized real quick that he loved singing with Betty. She had a beautiful voice that memorized him. The only thing they had not done yet was dance, Archie was trying to get up the nerve to ask her. It was nearing midnight and he still hadn’t approached the subject so Archie just took a deep breath and walked to Betty who was talking to Kevin a champagne drink in her hand. When did she start to drink that? He wondered as he stopped behind her. He saw Kevin look up at him and a little smirk perked up at the edges of his mouth, Archie wondered if Kevin knew how he felt. His face definitely seemed like he knew something. Archie cleared his throat and waited for Betty to turn towards him. “Hey Betts...... you having a good time?” Betty nodded and smiled, he could see the slight tinge of pink in her cheeks from the bubbly alcohol in her hand. “Oh yes it’s wonderful! How about you Arch?” He was having a great time especially with her there but he just smiled back and nodded. All of a sudden he was nervous again, scratching the back of his neck and looking down at her through his lashes. Then he finally asked what he’d been wanting to all night. “Hey do you think..... that maybe...... I mean.” He took a deep breath. “Will you dance with me Betty”. It shouldn’t be so hard to ask your best friend to dance right? It was just dancing nothing more...... right? Betty didn’t answer right away and he couldn’t look directly at her so when he did he could see the adoration in her eyes an his body heated up at the look. “I’d love to Arch”. He breathed out not even knowing he was holding his breath. 

They made their way to the middle of the dance floor as a soft voice crooned through the speakers. She placed her arms around his shoulders and neck and he softly placed his hands on her lower waist just above her hips. They started to sway softly to the music, he looked down at the beautiful girl in front of him. And once again in this moment he hated him self, he wondered how they would be if they were together, if Betty was his. As the music shifted in to a more softer and slower song they shifted together closer than before. He wasn’t sure if she noticed but he surely did, he wrapped his arms around her more securely. He heard the music stop, he heard Cheryl in the background speaking and he heard them start the count down. But Archie and Betty hadn’t moved, he couldn’t tear his gaze from her and it seemed she couldn’t as well. His fingers flexed on her lower back and Betty looked at him from beneath her lashes. His head started to move towards hers, his eyes flickered to her soft plump pink lips and he seen her do the same, looking at his. His heart raced and his body tingled with the tension around them. 

“Betty?” The sound of that voice made Archie’s heart drop but it also angered him to a point he wanted to scream. They both turned and seen Jughead a few feet away, Archie couldn’t see him fully but he knew Jug could see them. The look on Jughead’s face told Archie he knew how close they had been. “Jughead?” Betty’s questioning voice hit Archie’s ears, there had been a ringing in his ears he hadn’t noticed. Only her clear voice breaking through the fog and........ ‘anger?’........ he shook the feeling and let Betty go. Archie could feel the loss deep in his bones he ached to have her back in his arms but instead he stepped back, away from her. 

Betty met Jughead a few feet away from him and he seen the surprise and something else on her face he couldn’t catch because it was gone as quickly as it had appeared. But then he seen happiness as she threw her arms around him and hugged him. Jughead’s eyes flickered up at Archie a frown furrowing his eyebrows. Archie just smiled at Jug trying not to let his true emotions show on his face. He couldn’t hear what they were saying but then they were walking away. And the last thing he saw of Betty Cooper that night was her turning her head to him with a small sad smile as she mouthed ’Happy New Years Arch’. 

And in moments like these the total and utter devastation hit him like a truck, the realization that Betty isn’t and never will be his. 

...................... To be continued?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I will maybe do another chapter for this or two not sure. Let me know what you think. Thank you all for reading this story weather you liked it or not it’s very encouraging to get kudos and comments it gives me motivation ☺️


	6. Heart’s, Flowers and Devastation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are not always what they seem. But Archie doesn’t know that. Archie is losing hope and the ache in his heart is getting to be too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys 
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> See the end for notes

I thought this was the last time

Archie: I'll never forget that night

New years night didn't go as Archie hoped or how he thought it might. He walked home alone after Betty and Jug disappeared. He had a mixture of feelings inside of him but anger was at the four front. Archie could not believe the timing Jughead had but he also could not believe what he thought might of happened if Jug didn't show up. Different scenarios were playing in his head as he walked home. Did he imagine it or was Betty leaning towards him too? He froze when he came upon their street because there under the soft light stood Betty with Jughead as he was leaning against his motorcycle. Archie thought he wouldn't see her again tonight but there she was still looking radiant in her dress.. He pressed his back to a neighbors fence not wanting to be seen. Archie could see them having an intense conversation if Betty's body language was anything to go by. And he knew Betty's every tell, her every movement. So Archie knew she was upset when her arms shot up then plopped back down to her sides. Even though Archie couldn't hear them he knew this was about him. How could it not be, the death glare Jug gave him back at Pop's said it all. Jughead had seen how Archie was holding her and probably seen how he was looking at her. Then Jughead pushed him self up from leaning on his bike and kissed Betty's forehead. Archie watched Jug jump on his bike and Betty turn and head to her door. He watched Betty as she disappeared from his sight, he looked to where Jug was and seen he was gone too.

Archie made his way down the street again when he thought it was safe but he was so lost in his thoughts he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. So when a small hand landed on his shoulder he was startled. He jumped but when he looked up he saw Betty a grin breakingout on her face. "Geeze...... Betty!" She was giggling and staring at him with the most beautiful eyes. "Sorry Arch. I tried calling your name but you were totally gone." She was still laughing but then she stopped suddenly. "Arch?....... I'm........ I'm sorry!........... I just left like that it was very rude. We were there together." He could see how upset this made her and he wanted to reassure her it was okay. "No Betty. Don't be sorry it's not a big deal." Yes. Yes it was a big fucking deal his mind yelled at him. He didn't realize he felt hurt until now but he wasn't mad at Betty he was mad at himself. Mad that she had a boyfriend and that said boyfriend had every right to take her away. "Yes it is Arch. It was me and you tonight we were there together and I dragged you to that party then just left you to walk home alone." She had a deep frown burrowed into her brow. Archie reached out instinctively and smoothed it out with a chuckle. "No worries Betts. I'm a big boy and can make my way home. I did want to say one thing though." Betty looked up at him a hopeful look on her face that he really wasn’t mad at her. And he was mad yes. But not at her. He was mostly mad at himself and unfairly he was mad at Jughead. But that was mostly because he had what Archie wanted. "I just wanted to say......... Happy New Years Betts." He leaned down and hugged her tightly........ but only for a second. It was all he could take if it was any longer he was afraid he wouldn't let her go. Betty looked relieved that he wasn't upset with her and gave him a little half smile. He loved everything about this girl. He loved her giggles........ her smiles and the determination she always carried with her no matter the situation. So when Betty went in for another hug and nuzzled her face into his neck and whispered 'Happy New Year's Arch'. His whole body quaked with the breath on his neck. And when she pulled back slightly and kissed him on his Jaw close to his ear his mind shattered with the soft press of her lips. Every nerve in his body was on high alert. He felt every inch of her against him. Felt every curve on his fingertips. Every exhail. Every beat of her heart as if it was his own. And fuck he wanted more, he wanted all of it and for the first time he admitted something to himself that he denied for years....... 'I'm in love'. Then he watched her quickly let him go and walk away. He stood there not moving an inch as his mind went foggy and his heart heavy, with the feeling of loss radiating through both. He felt like they both were towing a line but Archie wasn't sure if Betty could feel it too. 

Heart Splitting, Body Aching, Devastation 

Archie: A Slap In the Face 

After New Year's night Archie didn’t see much of Betty. He knew why this was but it didn't make it easier. He hadn't really seen or talked to Jughead either. They were all on a cliff and he could feel that all three of them were going to tip over the edge sooner than later. Archie tried to keep his head down and focus on his work at school. He also had been helping his dad with some of his work stuff at Andrew's Construction. Time went by quickly without anymore incidents between him and Betty. It wasn't that he never talked to her it was just more in a group setting. A group of them started to eat lunch together but it was different from when it was just him and Betty. Now it was him, Reggie, Veronica, Betty and Jughead. Archie always felt like the odd man out when they all hung out together. It was difficult to sit and watch as Jug had his arm around Betty or to witness the soft kisses and smiles. A lot of the time he would leave early and head to the music room before lunch ended. He had a free period after lunch anyway so it gave him the excuse that he needed to practice. He did practice though, he almost completed his second song he had been working on. Music always gave him a sense of calm and it was something he could get lost in. 

Archie was in the music room again before lunch ended when he was playing the last few notes of the song he had been working on. "That sounds really good Archie". Startled Archie looked up to see who it was. "Oh hey Josie. Thanks it's nothing. Just something I was playing around with". She gave him a disbelieving look. "It didn't sound like nothing. You forget Archie I am a singer song writer myself and I can tell when something is good even by a few notes. Play it for me and I can tell you right now". He hesitated not really wanting to play this particular song. She gave him a come on look so he sighed and started to play. A soft melody filled the room reverberating off the walls of the room going straight through his heart. When he finished he opened his eyes, he hadn't even realized he closed them. He was worried to look at Josie so he just kept his eyes on his guitar. "See. That was....... hauntingly beautiful Archie. It's......". She trailed off in thought and Archie looked up at her. She looked at him again and said "It's almost sad..... like I could feel your heart breaking". She shook her head and smiled at him, but her words struck him hard. "I didn't realize you had so much depth Archie. I didn't even know you could play it's really impressive". Archie felt too vulnerable and open and he really didn't want to talk about his music. "Um. I guess..... it really was nothing Josie". She gave him another look of 'your crazy'. "Whatever you say Archie but that was a beautiful melody". She got up and started to walk away but turned to him before she left out the door. "The Valentine's Day dance is coming up and that song could be perfect for it. Maybe we can see if that song has any words and we could preform it together? Think about it Archie". She gave him a little smile and left. Preforming his song? In front of people? With the Pussy Cats? It did sound fun and it sounded like a good opportunity to get some pointers from Josie herself. There was a lot of doubt inside of him but excitement too maybe this could be good. Josie did not just ask anybody to preform with them. She was very particular but passionate about her music. So it was a huge compliment that she even asked him. Archie would have to think about it his songs were very personal. And the one she liked was about one of the most personal one's he had written. 

Everyone was talking about the upcoming dance and how exciting it was going to be to see Josie and the Pussy Cats preform. Everyone was pairing off. That is everyone but Archie he didn't want to go with anyone. Well not anyone he could actually go with. So when Veronica brought it up in front of everybody he almost choked on his pop. "So Archiekins who are you taking to the dance"? They all looked to him...... even Betty and he wasn't sure what to say. "Well....... I don't think I'm going Ronnie. I don’t really have anyone I want to go with". He could tell she was going to argue with that but then someone else stepped in. "Nonsense Archie you will be with us!" He looked up and seen Josie with a wide smile on her face. "Archie is going to preform with us on stage isn't that right Archie?" He was at a lost of words so he just nodded his head. The excitement at the table was palpable, there were so many conversations happening at once he couldn’t catch any of them. Josie just smiled and nodded towards him with a "See you there Andrews". And walked off after that creating a slew of questions from all of his friends including Jughead. The only one who wasn't asking anything was Betty she just smiled and he could see the pride on her face. That one action calmed him a bit and he thought okay I can do this. 

It was the night of the dance and Archie's heart was pounding and he felt like throwing up. He had drove to pick up the girls and their equipment. They all looked so professional and Archie felt like he did not fit in with their look. He had a pair of Jeans on so he didn't look too dressed up with his suit jacket and a bow tie. Josie just laughed at him and untied his bow tie and let it hang loose around his neck and said. "There now you look like you could be in a band". He smiled thankful for her letting him do this with them tonight. When they arrived at the dance they didn't go through the front entrance instead they went into a back entrance so they could set up behind the curtains. But Archie could see how the whole gym was decked out in red with hearts and lights everywhere. It was a bit over the top so he knew Cheryl had a hand in it but it didn't look bad just over done. His nerves started to come back and his breath picked up. Josie must of noticed. "It's going to be okay Archie just take deep breaths you got this. Just focus on one thing and the crowd will just disappear. Your song is great and everyone will love it..... that's a promise. As for the rest let's have some fun". He just nodded and took a few deep breaths. The music over the speaker turned off as they were announced. Then the curtains opened to yells and cheers from the crowd. By the third song Archie wasn't nervous anymore. In fact he was having fun and all of the songs so far have been up beat. All his class mates were laughing and dancing the whole time. It was a thrill to be up on stage playing his guitar along side the girls. Josie had a great voice and he would back her up on some of the vocals. He thought they sounded pretty good together. As the night was winding down he knew it was time for his song and he could feel the fluttering in his stomach. Then Josie announced it and this was it the moment when everyone would hear his song. When she would hear his song.

"Okay everyone our next song is very special. It was written by someone very talented and he just happens to be up here tonight with us!" Everyone yelled and clapped and he could hear his named being called. He couldn’t help but blush a bit. "Now this is a slow one so grab someone close to you. And let us end this night with a bang". Archie started to pluck out the first few notes and his eyes closed at the melody coming from his guitar. Then Josie started to sing and it sounded perfect. 

🎶

I wanna hold the hand inside you  
I wanna take the breath that's true  
I look to you and I see nothing  
I look to you to see the truth

You live your life, you go in shadows  
You'll come apart and you'll go black  
Some kind of night into your darkness  
Colors your eyes with what's not there

Fade into you  
Strange you never knew  
Fade into you  
I think it's strange you never knew

A stranger's light comes on slowly  
A stranger's heart is out of home  
You put your hands into your head  
And then its smiles cover…

🎶

Archie opened his eyes and went to the crowd but no one was dancing. They were all standing there looking up at them memorized. He felt like they were looking into his soul he wanted to turn away. But then his eyes locked with hers. It was the first time he was seeing her tonight and she looked beautiful. He was memorized by her the lights were reflecting off her blonde hair and eyes, he could see the tears in her eyes shining back up at him. 

🎶

Fade into you  
Strange you never knew  
Fade into you  
I think it's strange you never knew

Fade into you  
Strange you never knew  
Fade into you  
I think it's strange you never knew  
I think it's strange you never knew

🎶

He had to tear his eyes from her once the song was over. And then it was deadly quiet........... 

It lasted a little too long for his liking. Then the entire gym erupted into applause. It was so loud that Archie couldn't hear his own thoughts. He looked back over to Betty she was still standing there her hand on her heart. On instinct Archie did the same putting his own hand on his. Then she was gone. 

The curtains fell and the crowd was still going wild. His heart was pounding it felt like it was splitting inside his chest and getting bigger at the same time. "Ha ha. I told you Andrews". Josie startled him out of his thoughts. "Haunting!!" She explained. "Absolutely Haunting!" She was so excited that Archie could feel it too. "Thank you Josie. Thank you for this really!" Josie gave him a hug. "Anytime Archie. Anytime." 

After the dance he went home feeling a little lighter inside..... more than he had been feeling of late. When he got to his room he looked over to Betty's but her lights were still out. He wondered where she could be but he didn't want to think to much on it so he turned his own light off and drifted off to sleep shortly after.

The next few days went by fast. He was in a good mood. And by the time Monday came around he was still feeling the rush he had on stage. But when he was passing by the Blue and Gold heading to his homeroom everything changed. The only reason he stopped to listen was because he heard Betty's voice. "It was very sweet V. He had candles and a dinner for just us two. There were flowers and everything". Archies heart sped up. "Oh it sounds so romantic. And he planned it all himself?" It felt like he stopped breathing listening to Betty and Veronica talk. "Yeah. And it was. By the end we were laying back on the couch snuggled up together. Then things got........ heated". He couldn’t hear this he had to get away now but his feet wouldn't move. He heard Veronica squeel. "What happened? Did you guys....." Archie was going to be sick. "It was sweet at first. Innocent kisses you know but then....... we were making out and he had me pushed into the couch". That was it. He had heard enough. His heart couldn't hear anymore. He really felt like he lost her completely now. And in this moment he just wanted to sink into the earth and disappear. But Archie walked away too soon so he didn't hear the last part of their conversation.

"But something felt off V. I couldn't go through with it. It just didn't feel right..... . I told Jug this and he looked so sad V. I think it might be over between us". Betty was sad too but something changed between them and she wasn't sure why. 

But Archie was half way down the hall as Betty said this. He didn't realize that ‘something’ was 'him'. 

Hello everyone. Thank you for reading this and hope you are enjoying it so far. First I would like to say I do not own any of the characters or the song in this Fic. It belongs to the one and only 'Mazzy Star. Fade into you' it's a 90's song and was one of my faves. It is a hauntingly beautiful song if you haven't heard it take a listen. 😊 I also would like to say how sorry I am for the long wait. Life has been a lot busier than usual and I'm trying to get both my stories wrapped up. So next chapter will have more Betty and Archie together hopefully together together right. Lol. Let me know what you thought. Any suggestions? Let me know. Again thank you all for the kudos and what-not


	7. Ruined Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie is avoiding Betty anyway he can. But his curiosity it getting to be too much. And the distance he has put between him and Betty is killing him. There is a tension rising in his body one that could will put him a tough situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys ,
> 
> Again sorry for the wait I'm a busy person lately and it's super hard to find time to sit down a work on my Fan Fics. Please forgive me 😁. I do want to say that I am loving the new time jump on Riverdale and yes the Betty and Archie content is wonderful. I just hope there is some cute and tender moments as well you know? Lol but let me know what you think of this and Enjoy

Ruined Moments

Archie: I should have told you

Betty's words kept playing in his head over and over again................. 'Things got heated.' 'He had me pressed into the couch'. They wouldn't leave his head and they were driving him crazy. It was supposed to be him and Betty. It was supposed to be them together for their first time, not Betty and Jughead. But he knew by pushing her away there was that chance that someone would see how great Betty really was. And now she was in someone else's arms, someone else's bed. This thought had a painful ugly feeling rolling in his stomach. Why didn't he tell her how he was feeling from the beginning. Why couldn't he just have been honest with himself about what he wanted from his relationship with Betty. He denied his feelings because he didn't want to lose her as his friend, he needed her in his life. But now he was losing her anyway and he knows the love he feels for Betty is more than friendship.

The days after he overheard Betty's and Veronica’s conversation he did everything he could to avoid both girls. Archie just couldn't handle knowing anymore of Betty's and Jughead’s night. He also wanted to avoid Jughead because he wasn't sure he wouldn't sock Jug in the face. Of course he was wrong to feel anger towards Jughead but the jealousy was too much to be ignored. But oddly enough he hasn't seen Jug anywhere. He would usually see him in the halls at some point. It seemed like everywhere he went he saw both Betty and Veronica in the halls.

It happens when he is at his locker, he hears her for the first time since that horrible morning a few weeks back. "Hey Arch! Where have you been? I feel like I haven't seen you in ages." Her voice startled him but the words had his ire prickle and rise in his chest. So he just gave a short greeting and excused him self quickly. "Hey Betty. Sorry I'm late....... gotta go". And he walked off leaving her there baffled. Archie knew it was cold but he couldn't look at her eyes without all the pain hitting him. This happened a few times as the weeks went by but Betty didn't stop him from going or confronting him about his attitude. He was disappointed but he was also relieved he didn't have to explain himself. It was the end of the month and Archie still has not seen Jughead and his curiosity had peaked.

As Archie was talking to Reggie Veronica sauntered up to them. Archie almost blurted out the questions that have been eatingat him. But he didn't want to seem like he was being nosey. But then Reggie said he would catch up with them later. Leaving him and Veronica alone. There was an awkward silence but Archie needed to know something, anything. "So how are things with you Ronnie?" Veronica looked up at him a suspicious look in her eyes. "What? I can't ask how you are?" Veronica just raised her eyebrow. "No it's fine Archie. You just haven't asked in awhile. And we haven't seen much of you of late. Betty said you have been busy and that she hasn't talked to you for weeks. Archie scratched the back of his neck not sure what to say to this. Then there was the guilt again eating at him, Archie knows he has been avoiding all his friends. But it was mostly avoiding Betty. Ignoring them because he can't get over his own hurt feelings it's not what a good friend would do but the pain was more prominent. "Sorry Ronnie. I know. I guess you can say I've been busy." It was more like busy running away. "I didn’t mean to be an ass". Lie...... lies........ it's such a lie. He is being distant on purpose. "It's fine Archie. I know how things can get when your busy but you should really talk to Betty she thinks you might be mad at her". Archies eyes shoot up to look at Veronica surprised. "What? No I'm not.... why would she think that?" "I don't know. She just said that you have been giving her the cold shoulder. I don’t really know your guys friendship so I can't speak on it. But if you are mad or even if your not you should really speak to her. She could use her best friend especially after Jughead". This had Archie's heart jump. He must of wondered aloud what that could be about. Because Veronica answered. "Jughead?....... What happened?" Veronica just shaked her head. "You need to speak with Betty or maybe Jughead. But now that he is going to South Side High we might not see him as much". This shocked Archie had he been that distant from his friends. Veronica looked at him oddly and he could see the questions in her eyes but before she could say anything he gave a quick thank you and left. "Thanks for the info Ronnie. I'll see you later. I need to talk to Betty".

He left the school and headed for his own home. He had so many questions but he would not get any answers without talking to Betty. So after he went home Archie took a shower and decided he needed to find her and they needed to talk. He headed to Pop's knowing that is where Betty would be. She went there every day after school since they were little. He just hoped she hadn't changed up her routine.

When he reached Pop's he heard the door opening and seen Betty stepping out. His heart rate sped up he wasn't sure how after all this time he would start this conversation. The only thing he did know was his best friend possibly, hopefully needed him as much as he had been needing her. When Betty looked up and seen him he froze in place. She just looked blankly back at him. Archie gave her a half apologetic smile hoping she wasn't too angry with him. But all his hopes were smashed when an angry looked passed her features and she stomped off the opposite way. That had put Archie into motion. "Betty!! Wait!!" She just seemed to walk even faster away from him. Archie was all out sprinting towards her so he eventually caught up with her. "Betty...." he was cut off by Betty before he could get anything else out. "What do you want Archie." It wasn't really a question because she didn't let him answer. "Why are you even here. I haven't seen or heard from you in weeks. No. You know what I really don't care. See you around Andrews." He was caught off guard by her reluctance to even speak with him. Even in the past when she was upset with him she would always want answers and she wouldn't let up until she got them.

"Betty please let me...". Again she cut him off. "Let you explain. How could you possibly explain that every time you would see me you would run away. How could you honestly explain that you have purposefully ignored me for weeks." He could see the hurt there but in horror he saw her eyes start to water. "No Archie. There is nothing you can say that will make that okay. I gotta go." Her voice started to waver and he could see her about to run again. Archie snapped his hand out and caught hers. "I know......... Betty........ but......... but please just for a minute please hear me out." He could tell she didn't want to but she hesitated for just a moment. "I. I..... didn't want to push you away Betty. I just have been going through some things and I wasn't sure how to handle them." He knew he couldn't lie to her not now but he didn't want to put everything out there either. But Betty wasn't going to make this easy for him and he knew he didn't deserve it either way. "You!" She yelled so loudly Archie winced. "You have been going through things Arch! You know what. Everyone goes through tough times Archie. But you don't ignore the people who want to be there for you. Did you ever think that maybe I was going through something too and I needed my best friend Arch." The more she said the louder she got and her lovely face was turning a bright pink, her eyes screwed up in pain. "I needed you Archie. And I wanted to talk to you about it because I care. But you. You apparently don't care for me as much as I do.....". 

He couldn’t take it anymore the pain on her face the tears that were forming in her eyes. "I do care Betty. I always have." But he didn't think Betty was listening to him anymore. She just shook her head and turned on her hill. They were in front of their homes now. He hadn't realized where they were, too focused on the girl in front of him. Before she could go into her home and shut him out where she knew he couldn't follow Archie grabbed her hand once again and dragged her to the middle of their lawns between their homes. "Please stop trying to run away Betty. Please talk to me. We always were able to talk through things." He was reaching for something. For anything. He felt like if he let her walk away that would be it and he wouldn't get another chance. "I'm tired Arch. I don’t want to do anymore talking. Just let me go." Betty pulled her hand from his roughly and started to walk away again. Panic and anger sliced through him, she wouldn't even listen to him wasn't even willing to hear him out. "Got damit Betty! I can't. Don't you see I can't!" This brought her to a stop. Archie has never yelled at Betty and that is exactly what he was doing now. "I have been killing myself. Trying to figure things out, what's the right thing to do here?. I just can't anymore and it's killing me Betts............. I fucking love you Betty." And I don’t know what....". His words trailed off when she sucked in a breath and turned back to him her big green eyes wider than he has ever seen. "Wha..... what?" It was barely a whisper but Archie could hear her and he knew the mistake he had just made. And he really didn't give a fuck who it would hurt in this moment. "You heard me! I am in love with you Betty Cooper. I have been for awhile. I was just too stupid to realize it before it was too late." He stepped closer to her ignoring his pounding heart and the shocked look on her face. "Betty.... please believe me when I say I need you. God I've needed you more than words can say. Archie knew it was now or never he needed to show her, not just tell her actions were needed.. So in one swift movement Archie wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him their body's pressed firmly together. He lifted her slightly and pressed his lips to her soft plump one's. It was quick and a little rough on his end but in his mind it was perfect. He knew Betty was in shock because she made no movements. Archie pulled back slightly his lips still touching hers. "I love you" he breathed the words into her mouth and like he was giving her air Betty came back to life.

Before Archie knew what was happening he was pushed up against his house and Betty's mouth was on his. The kiss was deep and needy. Archie was trying to pull her even closer to him and Betty had her hands in his hair doing the same. Archie slipped his tongue into her mouth sweeping it over her lips as he sucked at her bottom lip. She melted into him and felt like jelly in his arms. Archie picked her up as she wrapped her legs around him and spun them around pressing her into the side of the house. She still had her hands embedded into his hair as he attached his lips to her neck. Archie had so many dreams about where he wanted to kiss Betty which was everywhere. But right now he just wanted her as close as possible. He ran his tongue up her throat peppering kisses wherever he could. He reattached his mouth to her’s when he heard Betty let out a breathie little moan of his name as he was sucking on her collar bone. All the pent up tension he had been feeling for months was taking over his body. He didn't realize he was moving them until his own hand was grappling with his garages back door nob. This must be one of his dreams he truly never thought him and Betty would be in this position not now not ever. It was all too much the feel of her against him, her hands making there way under his shirt, how he pressed into her as he laid Betty onto the small couch. It felt right and it felt so good. Archie never wanted it to stop. But they still hadn't talked and there was still a Jughead size problem. But what had him abruptly pull away was the thought that her and Jughead had been together just weeks ago. Betty whined a little as Archie pulled his body from hers. He sat up on his knees staring down at Betty. She was absolutely beautiful like this. Her hair was mussed face flushed, lips swollen from his kisses. Archie really looked at her, sweater was gone, she was left in her light tank top that was riding up her mid drift and her skirt doing the same showing the long expanse of her thighs. Her shoes were missing also because he could feel her bare feet resting against his own legs. He had to get his mind under control before he was attacking her again with his mouth. 

"Betty...... um....". She was breathing hard looking up at him with.......... wonder? He thought. "I'm sorry. I don’t know what came over me I...... we shouldn't be doing this you've been with Jughead and I mean....... you're with Jughead." He cut himself off because he was rambling and he just basically admitted to the hurt he had been feeling. And she looked up at him confused also hearing the pain that was just in his voice. Betty slowly got up mirroring his position her hand brushing the side of his cheek and resting it there. Archie felt her warmth and his heart studdered in his chest. He leaned into her hand his eyes closing at the sensation. "Arch?" He didn't want to look at her as she shattered him a little more. Just the thought alone had his heart clenching. "Look at me Arch". Her voice was so soft and smooth it had him finally open his eyes to look at her. She was smiling? Her face was still flushed with color and her hair was falling in waves around her face fully free. "Me and Jug are not together anymore. We.... we never. I mean. We never did anything." He could see her trying to gather her thoughts. "I told him it didn't feel right and he was upset. We broke up or I did but he ended up moving to his mother's. It wasn't a good ending." Her words wobbled a bit and she took a deep breath. She still had her hand on his face and it trailed to his neck as she played with the hairs on the back of his neck. "A lot happened Arch. I just haven't had the chance to tell you or I would have already." He started to feel that familiar feeling of guilt come back. "I'm so sorry Betts. I should have never. I should have been there regardless of how I was feeling. I just......". Archie wasn't always great with expressing his feelings. And a lot of the time they just exploded out of him which is why they were in this position. Betty knew him all too well and she didn't seem to mind. Her cheeks pinked a little more and a shy smile crossed her face as she looked down between them. Archie lifted her face he didn't want her to look away from him and kissed her lips softly. He trailed light kisses to her ear and whispered words he has been wanting to say for months ever so softly. "I love you Betts". And in this moment he knew it was right, that him and Betty would do this right. But when Betty wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed him tight he knew she felt the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to end this here but was also think of doing one last Chapter. This originally was only supposed to be a quick one shot for Halloween 😆. You see how that turned out thanks to a few of my readers. Thanks guy's! But I was thinking one last Chapters called ....... First's including their first time in detail if it is wanted nothing too crazy though. Just let me know what you all think and thank you for sticking with me. I have been amazed how many people actually liked this. And FYI Grundy never happened in this Fic so Archie is still a lil innocent..... you know he is still a guy


End file.
